The Scary Stairs
One night that had the lightning, there was a sound from the stairs! I left my room to see what the noise was (because I didn't know it was from the stairs) and then I saw the lightning again from the open window that I had left open. I closed the window and then went up the stairs, but the stairs weren't there! Then the lightning came again, but this time the lighting looked like the blood! I was scared. Then I noticed the stairs weren't there anymore, but I didn't care because I was tired and went up the stairs anyway back to my room. When I went into my bed for sleeping, my bed sheets felt funny like something was not like it was supposed to be normally. My sheets were now made out of the same blood I had in my body, except it wasn't in my body anymore, because I was bleeding! I was scared. I ran from the bed sheets (that were now made out of blood like I said before) and I ran down the stairs, but they weren't there anymore because they were gone (like I said before if you don't remember). Then some stuff I can't remember happened, but I'm pretty sure it was scary just like the other things. Then the lightning came again though, but I saw it through the open window that I was sure I closed again. I went to close the window when I saw it. I saw the stairs outside in the rain (that kind of looked like blood but idk). I ran outside without putting on my shoes because I was scared and yelled at the stairs, "Stairs! Get back in my house!" "No!" it yelled back at me. "Why not?" I asked it back with an expression of questioning. But it didn't answer me, it just turned around and ran away into the street. I was scared. But I chased after it anyway, but then a bus came screaming down the street in the rain blood and ran over my stairs without stopping as I screamed too but not like the bus that was kind of a metaphor. I ran over to my broken stairs and cradled it in my arms in the rain blood and cried out to the sky that also looked like blood at the time, "WHY" I was scared. My stairs then coughed and told me they were sorry they couldn't be like the stairs in other houses but I told him it was okay and he could sleep now but I really meant he could die now but I didn't say that because he was hurting. I was sacred. My stairs then died under the blood rain and I let him sit there as I walked back to the house and went in. I then saw...my stairs right there where they always were, and I screamed and probably died or something. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Troll pasta Category:Ghost Category:Engwish